


Sam & Jack Just a kiss

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	Sam & Jack Just a kiss

[](http://www.directupload.net)


End file.
